This invention relates generally to couplings, and more particularly to a unique coupling for removably affixing a brush to a drive shaft.
Rotating brushes are used in a variety of devices, such as cleaning vehicles, polishing machines, and automated car washing machines. However, the brushes invariably wear out after an extended period of use. At such a time, the bristles, fibers, blades, or wipers of the brush become worn or stiff, or otherwise unusable. As a result, rotating brush machines have been provided with various devices for removably affixing a brush to a drive shaft. Such detachable couplings have included breakable retainers, releasable latches, bayonet retainers, snaps, and clasps. In addition, various snap rings and spring clips have been provided.
However, removable brush couplings have generally relied on the application of a relatively high force to remove the brush from the drive hub. In other words, the couplings generally provide no means for easily uncoupling or releasing the engagement and removing the brush. This technique may be difficult for an operator to perform, or may result in a component of the coupling breaking while the brush is removed. It is therefore desirable to provide a coupling for removably affixing a brush to a drive hub which includes releasing means for alleviating the engagement of the coupling, thereby allowing the brush to be easily removed from the drive hub.
Accordingly, the coupling of the present invention provides a novel configuration for a drive hub and a brush, wherein either the drive hub or the brush head is provided with an axially extending projection having a cam surface, while the other defines a recess for receiving the projection and is affixed to a spring retainer. The recess and projection have an interfitting spline connection to prevent relative rotation between the brush and the drive hub. The cam surface is adapted to elastically spread the spring retainer to allow the projection to be inserted within the recess. The retainer thereafter engages the projection to prevent removal of the projection from the recess. The spring retainer is provided with tabs for manually adjusting the spring retainer to an open position in which it no longer engages the projection, allowing the projection to be easily removed from the recess. The coupling of the present invention also allows a brush to be easily reattached to the hub.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coupling for removably affixing a brush to a drive hub having releasing means for releasing the coupling to allow easy removal of the brush from the drive hub, whereby the aforementioned problems encountered with known couplings are overcome.
These and other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and claims in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.